


One in the Same Key

by TrashTheToaster



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Band Camp AU, Camp AU, Gay, Leith - Freeform, M/M, Mainly Klance, Modern AU, Modern Era, No Smut, Slow Burn, background akashi, background shadam, band au, cuties tbh, highschool, klance, long chapters, non-binary Pidge, teenage voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTheToaster/pseuds/TrashTheToaster
Summary: Keith's best friend Pidge has convinced to go to band camp with them for a week, when he starts to fall for one of their friends.





	1. Is it Really Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I am so excited to post this! It's my first ever work on Archive of Our Own and also my first Klance fic, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it :)  
> I hope to update often, but I'm not guaranteeing anything, as this chapter alone took me over a week to put together.  
> Happy reading!

“You all ready, Keith?” Shiro asks, to which Keith just nods and says nothing. The older brother then lists things to whether Keith brought them or not. He’s pretty sure he hasn’t forgotten anything, so he doesn’t pay attention and blindly says yes to what he is saying.

Thankfully, he gets interrupted by a bouncing Pidge, carrying their alto sax case, a backpack, and a comically large suitcase. Suddenly Keith gets a minor wave of anxiety, thinking he forgot something from the drastic difference of the amount of stuff they brought, to which Keith only brought his clarinet case and a regular-sized suitcase packed with clothes, toiletries, and bedsheets. “Aye, Shiro!” They call out, “I could use a little help with my stuff here!”

Shiro seems to also notice the difference between theirs and Keith’s belongings, “Yeah sure, Pidge. I’m giving him a little lecture.” They scoff and place their case and bag on the driveway pavement, “As you do.”

Shiro averts his attention back onto his younger brother, “Are you sure you got everything? Absolutely positive?” Keith chuckles faintly, “Yes, dad. Are you gonna make sure I flossed today too?” He rolls his eyes and laughs a little while heading over to help Pidge, “Hey, it’s important to floss daily, Keith.” 

Keith walks over to Shiro’s Subaru Outback, a.k.a, the Mom Mobile™. Matt named it, so that’s its official name for it to their little friend group. Speaking of Matt, why isn’t he carpooling with all of them? He’ll ask Pidge about it later.

He swiftly slides into the front passenger seat and put his head to the glass of the window. It’s his first year at Altea, the band camp they’re heading to. However, it’s not Pidge’s first rodeo. They’ve been going there for years, maybe 4? 3? All Keith knows is that it’s their favorite part of the summer. They have been trying to make Keith go forever and, thanks to Shiro’s dad-like vibe and convincing skills, he’s going. Something about getting out of his comfort zone, making memories, blah blah this, blah blah that. 

In between Keith’s internal talk with himself, he sees Shiro enter the car and into the driver's’ seat, while Pidge chills in the back with phone in hand. Keith crooks his back head so he can see them, “Why isn’t Matt riding with us?” he asks them. Pidge looks up at him waving their phone, “Well, our friend recently got his license, so, like the traitor he is, he went with him and our other friend.” Their tone had a sharp, but playful jab to it.

“Well that’s too bad,” Keith starts while pulling his own phone out of his red jacket pocket, “He’s gonna miss the best road trip playlist ever created.” Pidge smiles and snatches his phone to see it, “Oh my god Keith, you did not” Shiro wants to join in the conversation, “What did he do this time?” Keith takes back his phone and goes to plug it into the aux cord, when Shiro grabs his wrist, “You better not play Cupcakke in here again, Keith. Remember what happened last time you did that while Pidge was in here?” “I think I have tinnitus! But no, Shiro, it’s way better than that.” Pidge buds in.

He finally lets go of Keith’s wrist, and pulls out of the driveway. He damn near gets hit by another car when he gets startled from Ocean Man blaring through the car’s speakers. Keith doesn’t turn it down though, receiving bellied laughs from Pidge in the back. Shiro sighs and leans forward while he drives. Keith turns it down slightly smirks at him, “Is it hard being a single dad?” To which Shiro just sighs and rubs his temples. 

This was going to be a long ass ride for him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Keith and Pidge were on their last few lines of Africa by Toto when Shiro pulls into the Altea parking lot. Keith suddenly realizes that he’s here. The place that Pidge has been talking about for forever. He freezes in his seat, no longer paying attention to what song came up next. Thankfully, his best friend knows that reaction like the back of their hand and tries to reassure him, “Don’t worry dude. You’re gonna have fun. Besides, I brought a shit ton of food. From Hostess to Little Debbie, you can eat your feelings anytime you like.” Keith sends them a soft smile and a little giggle, “Thanks, bro.” 

“Alright,” Shiro starts, clapping his hands together like a true dad, “Let’s get going now!” They all exit out of the car and Shiro goes for the trunk, but Pidge stops him, “After we register. Sometimes they fuck up your cabin and you have to wait a while for them to get it in order.” He nods, “Pidge, Language.” They huff and cross their arms. Keith chuckles a little as he follows them to registration.

Wow, there’s a lot of people here. Keith thought that Pidge’s packing was excessive, but then there are people that are carrying full on TOTES to their cabins. He also scopes the area a bit. There are friends meeting up for the first time since last year at camp, new people by themselves, reading and looking around like lost puppies, hell, some people are even playing their instruments right now. 

There is a tan, kind of attractive looking guy by a tree oiling his valves on his trumpet. Oh, a trumpet player, Keith thinks. Must be annoying and cocky. He’s not wrong for thinking that, in every school band he has ever been in, the trumpets are the ones with their heads so inflated with their ego. Every. Band. Every. Trumpet. Hell, they can’t even get anything done because they always argue over who did what better. Fuck trumpets.

“Stop drooling Keith, come on.” Pidge says while tugging onto Keith’s arm, pulling him out of the trance he is in. The three of them head into the auditorium where it is packed. There are only a few lines available to register, so he can see why it's so populous. It only takes a few minutes for the line to pass through and onto them. Shiro talks with the lady, who highlights their names on a long list, and gives both Keith and Pidge yellow envelopes of their schedules, a map of the place, and a laminated badge with their names on them, being told that they have to wear them at all times so the counselors know that they’re part of the camp.

Shiro steps to the side and places a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Oh here we go again, another one of Shiro’s Dad Talks™, “Have fun, alright? Try not to worry too much. You’ll do fine, I guarantee it, buddy.” Keith mockingly does the same thing that Shiro is doing to him, “Don’t worry, padawan. I’ll be okay.” His older brother laughs and slips him a fifty dollar bill, “For the canteen and such. Don’t spend it all in one day.” Keith groans, “Fine, I guess.” Shiro smiles as they all go back to the car to collect their things.

Pidge and Keith are both in the same cabin, thank god. The way the cabin is layed out is that it's a huge building filled with tiny “rooms,” like in Orange is the New Black- prison, basically. Pidge is sharing a room with Matt, like every year. Looking through the list of names by the cabin door, Keith sees that his room is not too far from theirs, and that his roommate is someone named Hunk Garrett. He first follows Pidge to their room, while Shiro talks to one of the counselors by the front door. Matt must be around here, as his bed is made and his luggage is in his mini closet in front of the bed.

“Where’s your room at, dude?” Pidge asks him while they unpack. Keith leans over to the left, “Over here, the second to last room on the other side.” Pidge lights up, “No way! Matt and I had that one last year!” They spring up and run to his room, while he puzzlingly follows. They’re looking everywhere, until they look under the mattress of Keith’s roommate, “A-ha!” Somehow last year, Pidge had gotten away with making a secret compartment in the wooden bed’s frame. They pull out some old pens, some not-yet-expired M&M’s, and some Polaroid films for their camera. “Yes! I brought my camera too! I needed these!” they bounce. Keith smiles and shakes his head, “That’s all great for you, Pidge, but won’t it look weird if you keep rummaging for stuff underneath someone else’s mattress?” They hunch over with stuff in hand, “Keith, this is band camp. Nothing is weird here.” They walk out of his room, hollering back, “Now unpack, loser!”

Keith sighs and has a moment of internal dread. Has Shiro left yet? He wants to say one last goodbye before he doesn’t see him for a week. What if he’s not as good as the other clarinets? How many clarinets are there even in his band? He’s the only clarinet in his band at school, not counting the on again off again oboe. Panic sets in. Keith hasn’t really worked with anyone in band since seventh grade, so he’s not sure how to do it. Hopefully someone can teach him a thing or two this week.

To Keith’s surprise, Shiro hasn’t left yet and is walking into his room. Holds his hand out, “Phone.” Shocked, Keith scoffs, “Why? There’s no signal here anyway and I’m only gonna use it for listening to-” “I just talked with your counselor and he said that phones are prohibited. Hand it over, Keith.” He does as he’s told and hands it to him, but keeps hold of his headphones, hoping to bribe Pidge into using theirs. Shiro carefully puts his phone in his front pants pocket, “About time for you to actually be social for once, man.” Keith rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t protest and gives Shiro a hug. He becomes startled at first, because Keith is never a touchy feely person, but obliges in wrapping his arms around his little brother, “Remember, you’ll do great. It’s only for a week. Make some new friends and try not to hang around Pidge and Matt all the time.” Keith pulls back and his lips tug into a blank smile, “Yeah, I guess I can try that at least.” They have one last fistbump and poof, Shiro’s gone. Pidge stumbles into his room again, with M&M’s in hand, “Come on, Keith! Let's go and try to find Matt and his friends!” He nods slightly and thinks of what Shiro said. Hey, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

They eventually find Matt and one of his friends chilling on the ground under a tree near the auditorium. “Glad to see you two losers made it,” Matt said. Pidge smirks at him, “Don’t call us losers, we had the best road trip playlist in the history of mankind, show ‘em Keith.” Keith scratches the back of his neck and groans, “Yeah about that, Shiro and his uptight ass took my phone because it’s ‘against the rules.’” He mocks in air quotes. Matt’s friend chuckles, “Let me guess, Shiro is the Dad Friend of the group.” “Yes.” The three of them say in unison, as Pidge and Keith sit with the other two.

“Ah, I see. I more of a mom friend myself.” He starts, “I’m Hunk, by the way.” Keith nods, “Ah, you’re my roommate, I’m guessing. I’m Keith.” Hunk sucks air through his teeth, “So, you’re the one Lance goes on about.” Keith looks at Pidge and they just shrug their shoulders. Who’s Lance? He tilts his head to the side, “Who’s that?” Matt buds in, “When I was telling him and Lance about you joining our band camp squad, he got all pissy and was ranting to us in the car about you and him being, quote-on-quote, the two biggest rivals in seventh-grade band class.” Oh. Oh. That Lance. He almost completely forgot about him. But he still decides to deny he ever knew that Lance McClain. “Well, I certainly don’t remember any Lance’s. Must be a different Keith.” 

Hunk shakes his head, “No, he was definitely talking about you, I’m sure.” He turns over to Matt and they both erupt into laughter. Pure and utter confusion plasters onto both Pidge and Keith’s faces now. Matt realizes that they don’t get it and whispers one word, “Mullet.” Pidge then joins in, while Keith is trying to make sure he doesn’t look like he’s heard that insult from Lance McClain so many times that it’s a broken record. All he does is cross his arms and look down.

After about a half a minute, Pidge puts an arm around Keith’s shoulder, “Welcome to the Band Camp Squad, Keithy boy.” “Whoopty-fucking-doo.”

It’s not long before the signal to their first rehearsal that night. According to Keith’s schedule, there is a total of two, one hour full band rehearsals every day, not counting private practice, sectionals, and master classes. He doesn’t know what the last two mean, but he can’t help but feel excited for what’s in store. Though they tried looking, the group couldn’t find Lance, so the four of them just grabbed their instruments and went on their way to the auditorium to practice, with an exception to Matt, considering he’s a percussionist so he didn’t have to bring anything. To Keith’s surprise, Hunk played the bari saxophone, despite his fluffy and gentle nature.

When they walk in, the chairs and stands are already set up and have name tags on where they’re assigned. Keith is on the far right in the first row, Pidge is right behind him in the second to last seat in the second row, and sadly, Hunk is in the fifth row to the far left. It's crowded in here and everyone’s cases are scattered across the room. It bugs Keith, as he is usually a tidy person. He decides to ignore it and puts together his clarinet while wetting his reed. He looks behind him at Pidge to say something but notices Matt talking to someone.

It’s the tan trumpet boy again. He’s pretty ecstatic when he talks, using massive hand gestures. Keith can’t help but feel intimidated by his confidence, but also feel annoyed at the same time. There’s also something strangely familiar, something nostalgic about him. His body movements, his language his-

“Keith, I know I’m a sight for sore-eyes and all, but you’re kind of freaking me out, man.” Pidge waves their hands in his face, almost knocking his reed out of his mouth. Keith’s face dims to a dark shade of red, “Uh yeah, sorry. You’re just so irresistible to me.” He says sarcastically. They can tell something’s going on behind them, so they turn around to find no one there anymore. To avoid confrontation from them again, Keith continues to put his instrument together and faces forward, when a shade of blue zooms past him and bumps his shoulder, causing him to accidentally let go of the reed that was in his mouth. The tan guy in the blue shirt goes into his case to get another mouthpiece for his trumpet. To make it obvious that he’s pissed, Keith audibly clears his throat in his direction. He looks back to him and smirks, “Sorry, mullet.”

No, that can’t be him... Can it? The Lance he knows- er, knew- had long flowy hair, braces, acne, and a shitty patchy mustache that literally every boy had in middle school. This is not Lance, this Lance is good looking. His skin glows in the spotlight above the stage, no blemish in sight. All Keith can say is “Whatever…” and he puts his now dirty reed in his case and unwraps a new one from the green foil. Nothing like a new fresh reed to put him in a somewhat better mood.

It seems like everyone is here, and suddenly an older woman with white hair tied in a bun and dark skin walks in. She looks about in her mid-twenties and she’s holding a few thick binders, which Keith only assumes is sheet music. She must be the director. Keith shoots her a soft smile and she returns it, as she sets the binders next to her podium. Hunk and Matt are screwing around with the marimba and playing Wii music. She seems amused and is even tapping her toes, probably unaware of the meme that is that song.

She claps and tries to get their attention, and succeeds as Hunk goes back into his seat. “Alright, hi everyone! My name is Allura, and I’m going to be directing you guys this week.” She says in an English accent, then when she’s quiet for a second, there’s a wolf-whistle coming from the right of the trumpet section. Keith looks behind him and sure enough, it’s Lance that does it. Some guys snicker while the rest just look at him like Keith, confused and a little disgusted. Despite that rude gesture, Allura continues, “This week, I have picked three pieces that will be a bit challenging, but through hard work and determination, I believe we’ll have a good concert at the end of the week. At the beginning of this rehearsal, we’re going to spend it listening to them and after that, we’ll sight read them. Got it?” There are several “yeah’s” and a few “ugh’s” but mostly everyone just nods. 

She takes her time passing out the music to each section. Keith isn’t surprised when he finds out that the largest section is the trumpets and the smallest is the clarinets, seven to three. After he makes that conclusion in his head, he takes a look at the pieces he has. Starwatcher, Quad City Stomp, and Earthdance. The titles intrigue him more than they should. When Allura plays the first song over the speakers, he’s not shocked that it's a brass heavy song. He just hopes that they can pull it off in just a week.

The way Keith would describe Starwatcher would be whimsical, yet intense, in your face. When the bass goes in, it's booming, but when the woodwinds play, it’s just so soft and nice. There’s a part of the song that has an alto sax part and Keith turns to look at Pidge, and they look so excited to play it. The main line of the song repeats over and over, but it somehow works beautifully until the end. 

After the song ends, Allura goes to play Quad City Stomp, and it's so boring. Just some trumpet fanfare at the beginning of course, then the lows take over for a little. That is until the drop. The percussionists lead for a while, then come the lows again. The piece picks up tremendously then just as it is, it goes quiet again. Suddenly, there are claps that the whole band has to do. The best part of the piece, there is barely any trumpet melody. Bam, whimsical flute and clarinet section duets. More fanfare after that. It sounds really nice and put together. The piece really gets Keith to bob his head. Time signature change. Silence, except for a single drum and a flute. The flute plays a ten measure riff that sounds so fun to play and Keith really gets into it. The clarinets, saxophones, and the rest of the flutes join in and play that same catchy riff. Then the lows take over with a smooth yet articulated melody. Bam, trumpets are now playing that same, fun riff. Now the rest of them join in on the next phrase. Silence… Bam! Bass drums go on the downbeat on the riff now, making it have loads of energy. Keith looks back at Pidge again, and yeah, they’re dancing in their seat as well as everyone else. Keith briefly focuses on Lance but stops immediately and turns back around in his chair. The last two measures are also a clapping melody.

The whole band right now is chattering about the song with energy and excitement. It’s gonna take a while to get it right, but Keith thinks it might be doable. Allura beams at everyone’s enthusiasm, “Well, according to how well that piece did with you all, this one is gonna be a little anticlimactic.” Some people laugh and others, like Keith, just wait in anticipation for her to press play. Like Allura said, it’s pretty anticlimactic to what they were all expecting after that rollercoaster of a piece. It starts out with everyone patting their knees and snapping their fingers to simulate the sound of rain and puddles. The first wind instrument that plays is a clarinet. It sounds like a solo. Keith takes a glance at the other two clarinet’s pieces. The one closest to him has part two and the other one has part three. Shit. He is the only one with part one, the only one who has that rhythm. Panic engulfs in him while he listens to the rest of the piece. He can’t take it apart as he usually can because of how nervous he is. He just kind of sways to it when the tempo picks up and gets confused on how many time signature changes there are. He can’t shake the feeling of playing by himself when everyone can hear him. He’s usually fine being the only clarinet, like in his school’s band, but he’s never had a part where clarinets are the only thing being heard. He has to lead the band in the beginning. He focuses so much on that, before he knows it, the piece is over. Some people are excited. Some are just plain bored by it. Keith? He’s fucking losing his mind.

Keith tunes out what Allura is saying while he adjusts his reed, then playing a little to see if he got it right. He has to adjust it a little more, but gets it in no time. “... Okay everyone,” she lifts her arms, “B-flat concert scale please.” They run through the scale along with E-flat and A-flat. “Beautiful, guys. Now take out Starwatcher and let’s go through a sight read. We’ll fix all of the issues later, I just want to see how much you can get out if this.” Starwatcher is a good piece, but it's kind of flat to Keith. Been there, done that. He wants to go to Quad City, and he notices that other people want to as well. After they run through it, they fix the things that are wrong with it, despite what Allura said. Before he knows it, rehearsal’s over and he’s packing up his clarinet. 

“Hey, mullet!” Lance calls, even though they’re basically right next to each other, “How’s the reed?” Keith feels his ears burn at the sound of that damn nickname, “I don’t know, how is your reputation with girls? From what I can take from today alone, it’s about how my reed is.” Lance sputters, he’s not used to Keith actually responding to his insults and he walks away defeated. What Keith didn’t know, is that Hunk and Pidge were behind him. “So you do know him, huh?” Hunk teases, startling Keith, causing him to almost drop his case. He looks over at Pidge, and they just tilt their head at him. Keith feels his cheeks on his face get warm and stands up to follow both of them out of the door.

When they are all in their cabin, the counselors gather everyone to go in the middle of the cabin. All of the guys in the cabin form a circle and sit down. Keith sees Lance’s shit-eating grin sitting next to Matt across from where he’s sitting with Pidge and Hunk. “Okay guys,” the counselor says, with an obvious plastered smile and fake enthusiasm, “Before we go over camp rules and expectations, we should get to know each other. Say your full name, how old you are, and something interesting about you. I’ll start- I’m Coran Wimbleton, I’m 26 years old, and I have a pet skink named Molly. Now we’ll go around the circle clockwise.” It doesn’t take very long for it to get to Matt, “I’m Matt Holt, I’m 18, and I got a scholarship to THE Garrison Tech University for next year.” Some people nod to it, attempting to look impressed. Next is Lance-Fucking-McClain, “Well, that’s interesting and all, but I’m Lance McClain, I’m 17, and I am always number one in everything I do, especially music.” 

“You’re also a number one on a scale out of ten.” Keith mumbles, receiving laughs from all around the circle. Once again like before, Lance is speechless in response to his words. Pidge jabs their elbow into Keith’s side slightly, but he still laughs anyway. A few more people down and then it’s Hunk’s turn, “Uh, I’m hunk Garrett, I’m 17, and there’s nothing that interesting about me other than being a pretty good cook for my friends.” “Seconded,” Lance exclaims, making Keith’s reflex of rolling his eyes go off. Pidge adjusts their glasses before speaking, “Well, I’m Pidge Holt, I’m 15, and I’m ambidextrous.” They notice some people tilt their heads at them and explains, “I am both left and right-handed.” Nods across the crowd, then a wave of anxiety hits Keith like a train. What should he say? 

“... Whelp, um, I’m Keith Kogane.” Good, you didn’t mess that up. “I’m 17.” Also, true. “And, um, I…” He thinks for a second and somehow, his eyes focus on Lance. For some reason he feels calmer, a little warmer, like he’s the only one that Keith is talking to. This can’t be attraction to him, right? He looks down at his lap again, “And I work at an auto-body shop with my brother and make motorcycles.” The most basic fact about him. While the rest of the people go around the circle, he can’t stop thinking about his opinion on Lance. Surely, it’s just a simple attraction, right? Nothing more. He’s just... So attractive. No denying that, but his personality and mannerisms are just douchey and asshole-ish. Maybe Keith only likes him is because there’s no one else here that he knows him personally like Lance. These icky feelings will just pass within a couple of days, he’s sure of it.

“Okay,” Coran says and claps his hands together, “Now that we all know each other a little bit, time to go over cabin rules.” He takes out a clipboard out and starts reading, “Rule #1, any snacks that you brought with you can be put over in the cabinet near the entrance. I don’t there’s anyone with peanut allergies here, so we don’t have to worry about that. #2, Lights out is at 10:00, but you have to be in the cabin by 9:00, unless you have medication to take at the nurses cabin,” The rest of it is just more basic rules that not even an idiot can break them. “Finally, rule 10, you and your roommate have to do your cabin chores every morning. The list is over by the bathroom of who does what. The cabin that is the most clean gets to go to the Balmera gardens and have an extended curfew on the second to last day. Okay guys, it's currently about 8:30, do what you please!” 

Everyone immediately runs out of the front door and leaves. Matt and Lance catch up to Hunk. Keith, and Pidge. Lance puts an arm around Pidge’s shoulder, “So, what goods did you bring this year, short-stuff. I bet I got you beat.” Keith looks quizzically up at Matt, to which he explains, “Him and Pidge have a snack war of who brings the best stuff every year. It’s basically an underground camper-wide event at this point. So far they’re both tied two to two.” Lance overhears them, “Hey! I should’ve won last year. I never even thought about bringing a twelve-pack of Dr. Pepper!” Pidge smirks and removes his arm from their shoulder, “Take that as revenge when you brought those Japanese Kit-Kats and mooched to the judges.” “Fair enough.” He nods.

Near their cabin, there is a couple of trees and a picnic bench behind one of them. The group goes and sits by the other tree. “Behold!” Hunk exclaims, “This is the squad tree! Been with us for four years.” Keith looks up at him puzzlingly, “Why is it your guy’s tree?” Lance places his elbow on his shoulder, “Well, Keithy Boy, it all started four years ago on the second day during private practice. Buddy Hunk and I were goofing off and practicing together when Buddy Matt was sitting alone doing nothing because he’s a dumb percussionist, blah blah blah, and one thing led to another, he just joined us by this very tree. Pidge came along later, near the end of the week. Thus, also started our first snack war by this tree as well. Been our tree ever since.” He takes his arm away from Keith’s shoulder.

Keith caught most of what he said, but could not really focus on anything besides Lance touching him briefly. Fuck. Just an attraction Keith, chill out. It’ll be done and over with in a few days. To break the awkward tension in his brain, he asks Pidge, “So about that snack competition, how is it judged exactly?” Pidge readjusts their glasses, “Middle of the week usually, just in case we get to go to the Balmera, so no one can buy snacks there. And the way we have judged in the past was we would have Matt and Hunk be judges and, to keep it fair, we’d have to have a third person so there would be no ties. We’d just randomly pick someone in our cabin. It's become a well-known event now. But since we have you now, Keith, you can be the third judge.” Keith nods along. The rest of the hour is spent with just talking. It's a real pastime killer. He still can’t help but give glances over to Lance, only to have him eyeing back at him before looking away, only to repeat a few times.

When it hits 9:00, they counselors outside blow their whistles to signal curfew. The five of them walk back to their cabin. Keith hopes that Lance would be on the other side of him, but nope. He’s in the room next to the one Keith shares with Hunk. He has the room all to himself because his roommate didn’t show up Just peachy. Not any help from the mini-micro-crush he has on him. Pidge, Matt, and Hunk all decide to play Cards Against Humanity, to which they asked Keith to play, only for him to refuse and decide that he needs a shower.

When he gathers his toiletries and towel, he goes to the bathroom to find that all of the showers are full. He sighs and waits. He decides to just brush his teeth while he does. That’s when a familiar scent creeps up next to him and plops down his shower catty beside him. When Keith looks up, it's, you guessed it, Lance-Fucking-McClain. Of course he would stand right next to him, despite there being three extra sinks. With toothbrush in Keith’s mouth, he blankly asks, “Can I help you?” Lance gestures to a bottle of soap, “Hey, I’m just washing my face here and waiting for an open shower.” Keith rolls his eyes, spits into the sink, and goes across to the other area in the bathroom. He just needs to stay away from that jerk.

There’s a few beats of silence. Lance looks back over at Keith, who’s crossing his arms and looking down, “Hey man, I know I can be a pain in the ass, so sorry for the whole bumping into you thing during rehearsal.” Keith scoffs, “Fine, whatever.” A few more beats. “... You owe me another reed by the way.” Lance turns over to him again, this time with face-wash on half of his face and with a surprised, yet pained expression, “What?! No I don’t! Not my fault that you drop it when you get measly bumped by a 97-pound guy!” Keith unfolds his arms, “It was in my MOUTH, Lance! I wasn’t holding it with my hands!” Lance quickly rinses off his face and pats it with his towel, walking over to Keith, “Look, I was just trying to be nice and apologize to you, but I guess you can’t even take that! It always has to be about you doesn’t it?!” 

Whatever good feelings Keith had for Lance are out of the window now. He is furious. While he silently fumes at him, a guy comes out of one of the showers and into a toilet stall to change. Lance and Keith both look at each other for a moment, then both make a dash to the empty shower. Keith makes it there first, then playfully smirking at a panting Lance. Despite them just arguing, Lance can’t help but smile back at him. He walks back to the sinks while shouting, “I can still kick your ass, Kogane!”

Whelp, those feelings sure came back quickly.


	2. Impossible Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Considering that you two are both without partners, and that your instruments are in the same key, you are now partners, okay?” She can’t be serious. A trumpet with a clarinet? A Keith with a Lance? Im-fucking-possible.  
> Keith starts talking, but Allura but stops him, “Great! Then it’s settled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camp for me is next week and I'm hyped aH  
> Also, what instrument do you think I play? I'm kinda curious :)

The next morning at around 7:00, Keith wakes suddenly thanks to Lance practically screaming at Hunk to get up for breakfast. “Dude, get your ass up! The mess is gonna be packed soon if we don’t leave now!” Keith, only half-awake, groans and slightly scoffs at him, “Do you mind? Not only Hunk sleeps here, you know?” Lance leans on the wall next to Keith’s bed, so close that Keith can practically smell his slight scent of Old Spice deodorant, “Well, consider it payback for you taking the shower last night.” Keith rolls his eyes at him as he walks out, receiving an apologetic smile from Hunk when he follows Lance. Keith finally gets out of bed and folds his blankets to make it look nice for cabin inspection.

  


The whole cabin is filled with people going around and doing their chores. He remembers that the chore list is by the bathrooms so he goes over to check it. The chore him and Hunk were assigned to do was to take out the garbage bags in everyone's room. Easy enough. He notices that Lance hasn’t checked off his name on the list for doing his chore- vacuuming. Of fucking course he didn’t do it. It’s Lance after all. After quickly going through room after room picking up garbage bags, Keith decides that he’s not going to let the whole cabin take the fall for Lance, so he just vacuums for him. Not that big of a deal. After all, he does love to clean. He can’t stand when things are messy.

  


When Keith is done, he goes back into his room to get ready. He takes his brush and quickly runs it through his hair, puts on a blue hoodie of his, and a pair of black skinny jeans. If Shiro were here, he’d constantly tease the way he dresses. All dark clothes in the middle of summer, and that’s how Keith prefers it. He feels a tug on his right arm, “Keeeeeith.” Pidge whines, “Come on we’ve been waiting for you for forever.” Keith smiles, “Okay, I’m coming.” They pull him outside, where Matt is waiting. 

  


“So Keith,” Matt starts, “Heard from Hunk that you had a bit of a rude awakening this morning. How was that?” Keith groans and puts his hands in his pockets, “Don’t want to talk about it. I even did that jerk’s chores for him.” Pidge cocks their head, “Hunk?” Keith looks down at them, “No, I mean Lance. He woke me up by yelling at Hunk this morning. I would never call Hunk a jerk. He’s too much of a sweetheart.” “Seconded,” Matt adds. “Thirded,” Pidge responds.

  


When they finally get into the mess hall, Matt and Pidge both pile their trays with food, while Keith simply just gets a bowl of Cheerios and some orange juice. The place is so packed. There’s only one table left, and it has just Hunk and Lance sitting at it. Fucking great. Hunk waves over to the three and they all sit down. Hunk and Lance are on one side, while the rest are on the other, but Keith is sitting directly across from Lance. “Hey Keith,” Lance smirks, “How was your morning?” Keith shoots him a blank expression and drops his spoon in his bowl, “Fan-fucking-tastic. How was doing your chores, McClain?” Lance looks at him quizzically for a moment, then suddenly realizes and panics. As he’s getting up, Keith grabs his arm, “I did it. Don’t worry.” Calming down, Lance sits and mumbles, “Thanks.” Keith realizes he’s still holding onto his arm and pulls his hand back, folding his arms. 

  


The whole group is quiet for a moment. Thankfully, Pidge starts up a conversation with Matt and Hunk, so the silence is quickly broken. Taking small sips of his orange juice, Keith makes subtle glances over to the boy that’s in front of him. Once again, it’s just because Lance is attractive, not because of any feelings or anything. Just a tiny crush, but only on his looks. His personality is just so- “You gonna take a picture or something? It would last a lot longer than just staring at me.” Lance stammers. Keith feels his cheeks burn a little. Saying nothing, he just gets up, puts his dishes away, then leaves. He’s not gonna put up with that guy’s shit right now.

  


That was a mistake, leaving the table. ‘Cause now Keith has nothing to do and no one to talk to. He would just sit somewhere and listen to music, but he can’t do that because of obvious reasons. The one thing he can do, that’s somewhat normal, is play his clarinet. He quickly retrieves it from his room and sits by the tree that they sat at yesterday. After assembling it and looking through his folder of music he has (totally legally) printed out, he decides on his favorite song at the moment, “Never Enough” from _The Greatest Showman_. People are still shocked that Keith likes musicals, as he basically radiates emo energy. Okay, maybe he still does listen to things like Panic! At the Disco and Pierce the Veil, but it doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy a good musical every now and then.

  


After adjusting his reed, he places the music on his case, using it as a makeshift stand. He sits cross-legged and straightens out his back. There are so many people around him, so he starts off stiff, and plays quietly. Despite how quiet he’s playing, he hears the lyrics boom in his ears.

  


_ “I'm trying to hold my breath, let it stay this way, can't let this moment end. “ _

_ “You set off a dream with me, getting louder now, can you hear it echoing?” _

  


Keith starts to slightly sway to the beat of it, loosening up a little, taking his focus off of everyone around him and just _feeling_ the music rumble through his body, crescendoing more and more. He’s imagining the rest of the orchestra is playing along with him in his head, and damn, it feels good.

  


_ “ Take my hand, will you share this with me? 'Cause darling without you” _

  


Here it is. Keith’s part. His favorite moment of this song. The emotion of it is just so strong, and that’s what he loves about it. He basically has this part memorized, so he closes his eyes as he plays this time, not even caring about the small crowd that’s filling in around him. All he cares about right now, is the song.

  


_ “All the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough. Never be enough.” _

  


He continues, adrenaline pumping through his body as he hits each note. The orchestra in his head boasts along with him. The voice of Loren Allred accompanying his instrument makes Keith feel so fucking good. Something about it makes him feel something that he can’t get from anything else.

  


_ ” Towers of gold are still too little, these hands could hold the world but it’ll never be  _

_ enough. Never be enough, for me.” _

  


“You’re pretty good, for, you know, a mullet.” Lance’s voice from behind startles him. Keith, now flustered, puts down his instrument, “Nice that you somewhat know what talent is.” He comes off cold, not expecting to sound so conceited. Lance fake gasps, “Is that Keith, being self centered? I never thought I’d see the day!” He quickly puts his music back in his folder, along with taking his clarinet apart and placing it back in its case, saying nothing else to Lance. He starts walking away, still saying nothing. “Hey, where are you going?” Keith looks back at him, blank expression, “Rehearsal, dipshit, it's 8:45.” “Shit, really? Argh.” Lance runs back to the cabin, to which Keith assumes that’s where his trumpet is.

  


Pidge is already in the auditorium when he walks in. “Hey, why did you storm off today during breakfast?” Keith sits down in his seat in front of them, “Lance. I thought it was kind of obvious that he was making me feel pissy.” In unison, they both put their reeds in their mouths. Pidge messes with the keys on their saxophone, “Kinda figured. He was kinda worried, you know?” His heart skips a beat and his stomach drops a little when he hears that, “He was?” “Yeah, I just told him that he needed to apologize and that shit would be fine. He did apologize, right? And you did to?” Keith is once again rendered speechless because of him. He stutters, “Well, I think he was going to, but I kinda…” Pidge raises an eyebrow, “Keith? What did you do?”

  


He slumps over in his chair, “I think I kinda fucked up his chance to. I just...left him there…and may have called him a dipshit.” Pidge slaps their forehead, “Dude, let people talk before you start being an ass. You can pull that type of shit with me, but that’s only because I know you, Keith. Lance doesn’t know that you’re a sarcastic twat like I do.” Out of the corner of his eye, Keith sees the auditorium door swing open as Allura walks in, Lance following behind her. Pidge gestures in their direction, “There he is, go apologize to him and maybe he’ll do it back. You were both asses to each other so I think it would be fair.” 

  


Keith doesn’t respond, he just focuses on Lance. Even though they had a quarrel, Lance is still putting his trumpet together right next to him. Keith can’t say that he’s mad about it either. Just seeing him crouch down next to his case and viewing his back muscles through his skin tight shirt. Once again, just an attraction. “So, uh, Lance?” Keith starts, kind of embarrassed. Lance shuts his case and looks up at him, “Yeah?” Even though he’s not putting in any effort, Keith can’t help but notice how nice Lance’s blue eyes compliment his hair, face, clothes, well, everything. He just looks so goddamn great. “I, um, just wanted to tell you I’m sorry for being an dick this morning. It’s not like there’s any coffee around here to pep up my mood a bit.” Lance giggles and plays with the valves on his trumpet, “Yeah, I know the feel. And I’m sorry too, I just kinda feel pressure when I meet someone new. Not that you’re new, we used to go to the same school but-” “It’s okay, Lance. I understand.” They smile at each other for a bit. That’s when Allura stands behind her podium, signaling Lance to go to his seat.

  


“Alright everyone! We have got a busy day ahead of us,” Allura says chipperly, “I would like to first start off by saying that solos will be decided during sectionals, so if your music says you have a solo in any part, be prepared to audition for it during that time.” Keith’s stomach ties into knots as she says that. Surely if he doesn’t want the solo, he can give it to one of the other two clarinets, right? “Secondly, I feel like this specific band needs to bond more. This group is the most distant group I’ve ever had, so I think this idea could help you all grow together as a band!

  


“During private practice after lunch, I want you to have one partner throughout the week that you work on music with! I will be checking if you are every day. So, please, get with someone in your section now. I’ll let you pick.” Immediately, the two other girls in Keith’s section pair up, leaving Keith by himself. He is relieved that he doesn’t have to work with anyone, as he is not much of a people person.

  


He turns around, and it seems that Lance is in the same boat as Keith is in. There are six other trumpets in his section that have paired up, leaving Lance by himself. Allura can see that both of them are partnerless and decides to step in, “Your clarinet is in the key b-flat, right Keith?” He nods. She gestures Lance to come up to them, and he does without protest. “So,” Allura starts, folding her hands together, “Considering that you two are both without partners, and that your instruments are in the same key, you are now partners, okay?” She can’t be serious. A trumpet with a clarinet? A Keith with a Lance? Im-fucking-possible. 

  


Keith starts talking, but Allura but stops him, “Great! Then it’s settled.” and she walks back to her podium. Lance is just left standing there next to him in shock, “Wait, wait, she can’t do that? Can she?” Keith groans and slumps further into his seat, “I guess she can.” Lance places his hand on Keith’s chair and leans on it, “Then I guess you’re my partner now, Kogane.” He pats his shoulder and walks back to his chair. First the solo, now this? It’s like the world is against Keith or something today.

  


Allura raises her arms, “Alright, quiet everyone, I hope you enjoy your partners for this week. I really feel like we could grow stronger as a band. Now, give me your b-flat concert scale…”

  


\-----

  


After morning rehearsal is sectionals, which is basically like a rehearsal with just one section. There are three chairs formed into a half-circle with a chair on the other side for the director. Allura is only the full band’s director, so sectionals had a different one. He started it by greeting himself, “Hello everyone, I’m Dr. Lotor, but you can just call me Dr. L if you’d like. It’s sad that we only have three clarinets this session, but it's better than nothing.” Keith doesn’t really know him, but he can tell that he’s going to like Dr. L.

  


The majority of the hour long class was just them going over music. That is, until the end of it. The solo auditions. “Okay, who has part 1 for Earthdance?” Dr. L asks. Keith raises his hand and hands it over to him. He looks over it and sight reads it, almost getting it perfectly. “Now, um, Keith is it? Do you want to the solo part?” Keith looks at the other two girls and feels a little guilty, “I, uh, don’t know. I mean, they can audition for it and you can decide between them if you want.” Dr. L smiles and hands one of them the piece. She doesn’t get it. She fumbles over it and barely gets the melody right, and she notices it, so she hands the piece to the other girl. This girl is better, but still doesn’t quite get it. She hands Keith the sheet, and he freezes when he puts it on the stand. “Don’t worry, you can’t do as bad as I did, even if you try.” The first girl reassures, making him laugh. Breathe in, out. Okay.

  


Perfect. He gets it perfectly. He nails the part, and when he notices, he starts to panic. What if he gets the solo? What if he gets it and then on concert night, he fucks up? What if? What if? The “what-if’s” consume his brain, thinking of all of the possibilities that this could go wrong. Thankfully, Dr. L’s watch starts ringing, signaling the end of the class. The girls don’t even bother taking their clarinets apart and rush out of the door for lunch. Keith is sitting there, left behind, but it’s not a bad thing. When he’s done and putting his music back into his folder, Dr. L stops him, “I really think you should do the solo part for the concert. Don’t let your talent go to waste.” Keith starts to talk, but hesitates. What would Shiro tell him? Obviously, to take the part, but he feels like he needs more reassurance. He needs a Dad Talk™. Keith puts his hand on the doorknob and turns it, avoiding eye contact with the instructor, “I’ll think about it.” And exits the room.

  


After Keith puts his clarinet case down with all of the other instruments by the rec hall, he greets Hunk and Pidge in the lunch line. Hunk stretches his arm around Keith’s shoulder, giving him a good squeeze, “Hey dude, how was the solo auditions?” Taken by surprise of his affectionate nature, he stutters, “Well, um. Horrible.” Pidge folds their arms and looks at him doubtfully, “Keith, I’ve seen the part you have to play, and it doesn’t seem that hard to fuck up, especially for you. You couldn't've messed up that bad.” Keith hangs his head low and sulks, “That’s the problem, guys! I played it damn near perfectly, down to every last slur. I’m fucking terrified that I’m going to get it.” 

  


Hunk releases Keith from his grasp and looks down at him, “And what’s so bad about getting it? Dude, you need to take every opportunity you have when it comes to this shit. Soon when you’re old and reflecting on your life, you’re gonna remember that one year at music camp when you almost got a solo, but rejected it because of silly fears.” Keith looks up. He’s right. But it’s easier said than done for him to just simply go along with what Hunk said. He wishes that he could just put all of his anxiety to the side, if only for a while, but he can’t. All he responds to Hunk with is a simple, “I’ll think about it.”

  


Keith finally looks up and through the window of the mess hall, focusing on a set of familiar blue eyes. Him and Matt have already found a seat and put their bags on the empty bench across from them, presumably to save them seats. Keith suddenly remembers that Allura has partnered them up for the week and his stomach sinks. How is he going to keep his cool with Lance? Not only does Keith have a slight crush on him, but all they do is argue. Keith is just worried that he’s going to fuck things up by saying something douchey, like he always does. Maybe it’s best for him to not talk at all.

  


“Keith? Show your badge.” Pidge nudges, snapping him back to reality. He nods and quickly shows the counselor his badge, then walks into the mess hall. Once again, he’s not really hungry, so he just grabs some water and a small sandwich. Keith is the first out of Pidge and Hunk to get to Matt and Lance’s table. He shoots Lance a half-hearted smile, Matt a small hand wave, and sits down in front of Lance, just next to one of their bags. Lance gestures to the dark galaxy backpack, “You can just move it over here. We just put it there to save your seats.” Keith nods and says nothing, but takes the bag and places it next to Lance under the table. The three of them just sit in silence for a bit. “Dude, you okay? You’re barely eating and you’re not talking at all.” Keith shrugs and takes small sips of his water. That’s when Pidge and Hunk join the table, trays full of food and having a cheerful conversation. Pidge sits next to Keith and Hunk sits next to them, putting Matt’s bag under the table, as if it’s a routine. 

  


When Keith starts eating, Lance puts his foot on the bench and rests his arm on his leg. “So Keith, how did your audition go?” Keith tenses up, and says nothing. He notices Hunk signal Lance to stop by putting his index finger over his mouth, but Lance doesn’t notice and continues, “Oh come on dude, I’m sure you did fine. Quit being quie-” “Lance! Please shut up!” Keith yells, a lot louder than he intended to. He pulls back and looks down, “I’m sorry.” He mumbles, but it wasn’t that audible. “Why do you always just have a stick up your ass?!” Lance yells, only a little under Keith’s volume. Keith looks up and is about to yell when Pidge interrupts, “Enough! Both of you!” Both of the boys are shocked by them intervening. They calm down and adjust their glasses, “You guys only have to be partners for a week, and then you don’t have to speak to each other again. Just please, for all of our sakes, be fucking civil.” Everyone is now stunned by Pidge’s words. Keith and Lance both look at each other, then proceed to sulk, both mumbling “sorry” to not only to one another, but to everyone else in the group. 

  


Matt, Hunk, and Pidge ditch the silence and talk among themselves, while Lance and Keith just sit and don’t say anything. It's until Pidge mentions the camp talent show that is tomorrow night that Lance lights up. “Hell yeah! I haven’t decided on what song I’m doing yet, but I’m gonna kick ass.” Keith, out of force of habit, scoffs at Lance’s cockiness. Lance turns to Keith, “Oh yeah? I’ve played my trusty uke in that show for four years straight. I’d love to see you try out for it, mullet.” Keith, doesn’t respond to him. He doesn’t want to trouble anyone else by them bickering. But he still overhears how excited he is for this simple talent show. He finds it kind of cute, but immediately brushes it off. He needs to get away from Lance right now...again. Keith gets up from the table, puts his cup away, and grabs his clarinet. It doesn’t take him long to notice what time it is, private practice. Great.

  


Of course, Lance is nowhere to be found. Keith even peeked in the mess hall and he wasn’t there. He should just start without him. He goes over to the tree and resumes his position from earlier today. Keith goes through his music folder and pulls out _Starwatcher_. Might as well start with his least favorite of the three to get it over with, especially without Lance, so he doesn’t get frustrated. As he plays through the piece, he somehow can’t stop thinking about Lance. At first, it's mainly pissed off thoughts, as Allura could come over to him at any second, seeing Keith without his partner. Then, his thoughts shifted to how cute he looked during rehearsal. God, he can’t be falling for him, right? Just his looks. Just his looks. Keith replayed that phrase in his head a million times, and yet, he couldn’t help think that there was something else about him. He changed completely after middle school. Yes, he may be an ass, but he’s less of an ass than he used to be. And the way he got so excited when Pidge mentioned the talent show, makes Keith just-

  


“Boo!” Lance startles Keith, making him fall over, clarinet in hand. Lance laughs, “Sorry! Haha, seems that we say that a lot to each other lately, huh?” Keith sits back up, and puts his clarinet on the ground, with the reed facing upwards, “You’re about ten minutes late.” Lance sucks in air through his teeth and scratches his neck nervously, “Yeah I know, I just had to talk with Matt about something. He’s gonna be helping me with the talent show this year! I finally got to convince him!” Keith laughs, “Fine, I’ll let you off on a warning for now. Just please be on time tomorrow.” Lance nods and sits down next to Keith, opening his trumpet case. “So Keith,” he starts, as he puts his trumpet together, “What do you wanna work on.” Keith thinks for a moment. One song that they both seem to enjoy was- “Quad City Stomp.” Keith says, now pulling it out of his folder. It's a simple enough piece, so they can’t have too much trouble with it.

  


“Ah fuck yes! It’s the one song that I can actually work with. The tempo just gives me so much  adrenaline when I play it.” Lance says enthusiastically, placing the piece on his own opened case. Keith picks his clarinet back up and nervously and licks the reed. Lance cocks his head over to him, “You know, I always wanted to play the clarinet. My Abuela, who lived with us at the time, said that it was a ‘girl instrument’ and that I should just play trombone. I did for a year, but then, mi Papi came home from work one day and gave me his friend’s old trumpet, so that’s what I’ve been playing since.” 

  


Keith smiles and nods, “I don’t take you as much of a woodwind player. I remember when I first told my brother of wanting to play in band. I remember going in the fifth grade, wanting to play an alto saxophone with my friend Pidge, but then my teacher said that there were too many. There were only three other damn alto saxes.” He stops so they can both laugh. Lance’s laugh is so cute and bubbly, how could Keith not notice that? “So so, I go to my brother when he’s practicing his flute and I ask him what to do. He said that I should just show up with a saxophone anyway. So I show up the next day with Pidge’s saxophone that I borrowed and that damn teacher told me that I wasn’t allowed to be in band. Period. I start profusely crying. I really wanted to be like my brother at the time and join band like him. So we go to the principal about it, and compromise on me playing the clarinet.”

  


Lance is bursting with laughter, “Fuck dude. That was a rollercoaster. And you’re right, I can’t imagine not playing my instrument. But if you don’t mind, can I try playing yours?” Keith looks up at him, feeling his cheeks burn. Of course, he has let people play his clarinet before and he’s played other people’s instruments before like all band kids do with each other. So why does this feel… weird? He doesn’t think about it too long, and hands Lance his clarinet. Lance smiles cheerfully, sets his trumpet down, and carefully takes it. Keith watches as Lance fiddles with how to hold it. “Here,” Keith doesn’t think, and goes behind him, adjusting his hands. “Put your thumb right here, and put your fingers here.” He doesn’t notice at first of what he’s doing, then it hits him. He’s practically holding Lance’s hands, and he has his arms around him as well. Keith quickly goes back to his spot and observes him. He watches as Lance curls his tongue around the mouthpiece and softly bites down. “Uh, try not to bite so hard on it. Relax.” Lance looks up at him and nods. He blows and the instrument just makes a slight squeak. Keith softly chuckles while lance looks down at it, confused, “What the fuck? I see you play this all the time and this is how you do it.” Keith laughs even harder this time, “I didn’t know you payed attention to me ‘all the time.” “Oh, shut up, I bet you can’t even make a note in my trumpet.”

  


Keith raises an eyebrow at Lance, and reaches over him to grab his trumpet. It’s way heavier than he expected. He shakes his head, “Allura could come over here at any second. Shouldn't we be getting back to-” “Come on! We’ll be fine. Here, I’ll teach you how to hold it.” Lance leans in close to Keith. His nose fills with that same scent he had this morning. Brown sugar, Old Spice, and vanilla. It's comforting to him. Lance places his hands on Keith’s, guiding them to where the need to go. Then he individually moves his fingers over the valves on his right hand, and takes his left pinky finger to the third trigger and his thumb to the first trigger. Keith feels his face burn and he goes stiff, bending his elbows too close together. Lance holds onto his hands for a little bit longer, clearly pretending to adjust them, but Keith doesn’t care. 

  


He looks up at Lance, and Lance looks at him. He stops fidgeting with Keith’s hands and just looks at him. “Um, okay, there you go.” And he backs away to his spot. Keith stiffens up even more. Lance’s hands were so damn soft, not sweaty and clammy like his would be. “Come on, Keith! Loosen up a bit. You’re gonna fuck up your stance if you’re gonna be like that.” Keith sighs, then blows in the trumpet. Nothing. He looks quizzically at it. Then blows in it again, so hard that his cheeks puff out. Lance laughs, “Dude, you gotta buzz, nothings gonna happen if you just blow through it.” He groans and huffs, “Well then, why don’t you demonstrate a good buzzing for me, McClain.” Lance grabs the mouthpiece and buzzes through it. Keith shrivels his face up, “Ew, that’s fucking gross. There’s spit everywhere!” Lance shrugs, “Whelp that’s how you play any brass instrument, and if there’s too much spit, you just gotta blow and press on this spit valve right here.” He demonstrates by messing with the valve that's on the slide. “Gross, dude that’s even more nasty! How can you play this?” Lance looks in his eyes, “Well, I think _you’re_ a bit nasty, but I still want you here. Guess I have a knack for nasty stuff.”

  


Keith is just left sputtering with Lance’s trumpet in hand, completely speechless. “Hey guys!” Lance says, cheerfully waving behind Keith. The rest of their crew file in and sit all around them. Matt twiddles with his drumsticks on Lance’s case, “Hey dudes, how did practice go.” Keith hands Lance his trumpet and begins taking his clarinet apart, “Oh yeah, we got loads done. We basically have all of the songs memorized.” Pidge tilts their head, “You swapped instruments and attempted to play them, didn’t you?” Lance puts his hands on the back of his head and lies on the grass, “Was it that obvious?” Hunk joins him and lays his head on his chest, “I bet you bit through Keith’s reed.” Keith puts his case and folder against the tree and slouches next to them, “I was surprised the didn’t. You should’ve heard the deafening squeak he produced, though.” “Says the person who can’t even buzz!” Pidge lays down with them, “Quit flirting!” Keith folds his arms and leans against the tree.

  


“Alright, ya knuckleheads, get up. I want food.” Lance says, getting up. “Anyone want anything?” Pidge hands him two dollars, “Some gay bacon, my good man.” Hunk gives him a five, “Coke and Funyuns. Keep the change.” Matt stands up, “You know me, I’m gonna get everything, so I’m going with.” Money in hand, Lance faces Keith, “How about you?” He shakes his head, “No thanks, I still feel nauseous after learning how brass instruments work.” “Gonna have to get used to it, princess. You’re dealing with this all week.” He walks off with Matt.

  


“Dude, you are so in love with him.” Pidge says as soon as they’re gone. Keith brings his knees up, places his folded arms on them, and buries his head, “I know. And I don’t even know why, I hated him this morning, and now it’s like he’s never out of my head. I don’t even know if he’s gay or not.” Hunk sits up and thinks, “Yeah, you’re right. He’s never really mentioned his sexuality to us, and, sorry dude, I’ve only seen him flirt with girls.” Keith rests his chin on his arms and pouts. Pidge wraps his arm around him, “Plenty of fish in the sea buddy. Your beautiful gay ass will find someone one day.” Keith leans more on their shoulder, “Thanks Pidge. You know, you’re really coming in through in the clutch with the Dad Talks and replacing Shiro this week.” They tighten their grasp around him, “Well, someone’s gotta do it. You’re a real piece of work.”

  


“We’re back bitches” Matt yells as he drops at least three pounds of candy next to Keith, who is still sulking. “Hey grumpy,” Lance says, walking over to him, “Try this.” He hands him a slushie that’s a dark, dingy color. Keith reflexively scrunches up his face, “What the fuck is that?” Lance slides over next to him and waves the drink in his face, “It’s called a Trashcan, aka, the best thing you will ever drink.” Keith faces towards Hunk, “It's a mix of all of the drinks and slushies at the canteen. I personally can’t stomach it, but people like Lance and Pidge, have it as their diet.” Lance teases Keith with the cup even more, “Okay okay, I’ll try it.” He takes a sip. For some reason, it’s good. It's a unique taste that no one can think of, and it’s good. “Soo, how is it?” Lance asks, “Pretty amazing, right?” Despite his actual reaction to it, he dims his answer down, “It’s alright. Although, I still prefer cherry flavor.”

  


Lance gasps, “You did not just say that. Blue raspberry is obviously the superior flavor.” Keith puts down his arms and legs, “Please, blue raspberry isn’t even a real fruit! At least I’m somewhat natural with my preference.” Lance takes one long sip of his drink, “Yeah, whatever floats your boat, mullet.” Hunk catches Keith’s eye, and he’s holding a faint thumbs up. God, how can Keith catch feelings so fast like this? Yeah, he’s liked other guys in the past, but not this fast. And it’s Lance. Someone who he used to hate. Someone who is so fucking frustrating, and that’s what makes Keith like him so goddamn much. It just suits him in this weird way. Keith suddenly gets a wave on anxiety. What if Hunk tells Lance that he likes him? Pidge would never… Would they? A bazillion more “what-ifs” enter Keith’s mind. “Hey Keith, are you okay?” Lance asks him. Keith looks at him, then runs. He runs to the cabin. He goes into his room and lies on his bed, doodling in his sketchbook. No one comes after him, and Keith is so grateful for that. He also decides to skip dinner. He can’t stand to be around people right now.

  


After dinner is rehearsal. Keith completely forgot to grab his clarinet, so he checks if it’s by the tree and it's not. Hopefully Pidge grabbed it. When he walks in the auditorium, he notices that Lance is sitting in Keith’s seat, having a conversation with Pidge. They wave over to him and Lance does the same. Keith walks up to them, “Nice seat, it looks just like mine.” Lance stands up, “We were just waiting for you, here, think you might need this.” he hands Keith his clarinet case. “Thanks. Sorry for storming off during-” “No, it’s okay. Pidge explained it to me. It’s totally fine.” Keith grabs his case and freezes. Shit, did Pidge tell him? Oh god, what does he think of him now? He doesn’t seem fazed by it, so what if he feels the same. Keith feels a tug on his left arm by Pidge and they give him a reassuring smile that says, “It’s okay” and he sits down in his seat, loosening up.

  


“Well, Allura might be coming here soon, so I should get to my seat. And, considering we didn’t get anything done today, we’re gonna work on Quad City first thing tomorrow,” Lance says walking away, “Plus, I’m gonna kick your ass.” Keith turns around in his seat, smirking, “It’s not  a competition, it's practice dumbass.” Lance sits and messes with his trumpet valves, “Not with me it’s not.” Keith looks forward, putting his clarinet together, and placing his reed in his mouth. “Dude, what was that today by the tree?” Pidge asks while tapping his shoulder. 

  


“I don’t know. I’m trying so hard not to fall for him, but it’s damn near impossible. It’s like my brain is denying that he’s straight and-” “Keith, he’s not straight.” Keith freezes and stiffens up and feels his cheeks get hot. Pidge notices, “Before you say anything, no, I didn’t tell him about your weird crush on him. After you left, he asked me about why you stormed off. I told him that you struggle with anxiety and shit, and he understood. But I never brought up the crush or the fact that you’re gay.” Keith looks at them puzzlingly, “So, how do you know he’s not straight again?” “He simply just came out to us as bi,” Pidge says quickly, “He dropped it like it wasn’t anything, to be honest. Said that he thought he was being obvious and that we didn’t notice, but it’s kinda suspicious that he’s just mentioning this to us now when you’re over here gushing at his beauty 24/7.” Keith playfully hits them on their shoulder and goes back to assembling his instrument.

  


Out of the corner of his eye, Allura comes in the door, “So sorry for being late guys. I hope your day is well.” She places her score books on her podium, “So, how did everyone’s private practice go today? Good I presume?” The whole room is mixed with various reactions, some mad, some goofy. Keith can practically feel Lance’s eyes burning in the back of his neck, and it’s somewhat comforting. Allura smiles, “Well, I’m glad to hear that we’re actually communicating as a band. Now, I have some announcements for you guys. First off, the talent show is tomorrow, so if you want to audition for it, go to your counselor of your cabin. Secondly, solo parts will be officially given out on Thursday by your sectionals teachers, so have fun with that. Finally, the winners of this year's cleanest cabin will not only get a trip to Balmera Gardens and an extended curfew, but they’ll also get to go to the jazz concert that is just outside of the camp. Good luck to you all!” 

  


Well, it’s a good thing that Keith vacuumed for Lance this morning, or they would get points marked off. Hopefully their cabin wins it, because Keith loves jazz. He keeps it more on the down low, and yes some of the jazz he listens to is from video games, but it’s still jazz nonetheless. He just loves the snappiness and the soul built into it, so it would be great if his cabin wins. Allura raises her hands,” Okay, time for our warm-ups…”

  


\-----

  


“Alright everyone, I got our cabin’s score for today, and we got an 16/20,” Coran tells the cabin after rehearsal, “That’s actually a pretty high score for the first day, so I trust that we can pull through and win this thing! That’s all I have for today. Don’t forget to audition for the talent show before three o’clock tomorrow!” Keith stands up and heads straight to his room. Hunk follows in later on, “We’re gonna play a few rounds of Cards Against Humanity, wanna come?” Keith shakes his head and Hunk sits on the edge of his bed, “Lance is gonna be there.” Keith smirks, “You got me there.”

  


The two file in and the other three are already there. Mat waves over to Keith, “Hey, come sit over here.” He sits in between Lance and Matt on Matt’s, while Pidge and Hunk are on the other side on Pidge’s bed. In the middle is a small table with the cards on it. Lance nudges Keith, “Hey, don’t get too sad when I win.” Keith takes seven white cards from the deck, “Oh, I don’t plan on getting sad, ‘cause I know your ass is not gonna win.” Lance fans himself with his deck, “You want to bet on that?” Keith nods, “Any day.” Pidge sighs and throws their head back, “Oh my god can you stop word-fucking each other already? We’re about to start.” Hunk raises his hand before on of the two guys can respond, “Can I be the czar this time? You always start.” Pidge nods and Hunk picks a black card from the table and reads it out loud, “What is there a ton of in heaven.

  


Keith searches through his pile, trying to find something that fits, when suddenly he feels like he’s being watched. He looks to the left of him and sure enough, Lance is peaking at his cards, “Can I help you?” Lance looks back to his own cards and smiles, “No, but it looks like you’re gonna need help if you think that you’re gonna win with that deck.” “Rude.” Keith looks up at Pidge and Hunk and sure enough, they’re making kissy faces and hearts with their hands, so Keith responds with a middle finger facing them.

  


When everyone places their selective cards on the table, Hunk reads the prompt with every single card; “The Donald Trump Seal of Approval” “My collection of high-tech sex toys” “Extremely tight pants” and “Lots and lots of abortions.” That last card made everyone lose it, except for Matt who just was traumatized. “Of course I’m gonna go with the abortion one. It’s completely fucked, but it’s comedy.” Keith reaches over and takes the card from Hunk. Lance scoffs, “Whatever, beginners luck.” Keith teases him by waving the card in his face, “Put your money where your mouth is, McClain.” Matt snorts, “Not the only thing that’s gonna be where his mouth is.” Keith jabs his elbow into his side, receiving a painful groan.

  


After a few more rounds, Coran yells from the middle of the cabin that it’s lights out, so it’s official that Lance is the winner. He walks up to Keith when they’re walking out of the siblings’ room, “Guess you owe me now, huh?” Keith leans against the wall and puts his hand on his hip, “I guess I do, don’t I? What will it be, your highness?” Lance thinks for a moment, “Hmm, I don’t know yet. But I’m gonna hold you accountable for it later this week though, deal?” Keith salutes him with two fingers, “Deal.” he kicks off of the wall and they both walk back to their rooms, Keith hearing from Lance, “Promise not to wake you tomorrow, mullet!”


End file.
